Learned His Lesson
by laurenwrites
Summary: "Did Beck talk about me last night?" She demands, leaning over accusingly to accidentally show more cleavage. Ryder's eyes (along with the others') naturally slip down to her breasts, prompting her to snap her fingers hastily in his face. / Bade. Rated T for...maturity?


**A/N: I've just gotten a lot of great requests lately, and when I like the prompts I tend to get carried away... Oops...**

* * *

"Dude, she's so fine. I'd _kill_ to have a night with her. Just one."

"I know, right? And what he was saying about the way she moves against him… _Damn_."

"He hit the jackpot with that, man. She's got a mouth on her, but she's so sexy that it only makes her hotter—"

"What are you guys talking about?"

The sudden entrance of a female voice among the congregation of guys in the hallway is a shock to all three of them, particularly when they see who it is.

"Oh," Ryder mumbles nervously, "hey, Jade."

She narrows her eyes. "What's going on here?"

"N-nothing," Dylan answers quickly. "We were just saying that, um—"

"Wait a second," she interrupts. "You're the idiots who interrupted our date last night."

"Technically," Sam pipes in, "we were just coming over to the RV do a project with Beck. We hadn't meant to interrupt anything…"

Jade is speechless as she gets an embarrassing flash from the events of the night prior; Beck had been about to pull her top off over her head in the middle of a heated make-out session when three guys in their grade stumbled into the Silver Streak.

"_Oh," Ryder mumbled, "shit. Sorry, we didn't mean to—"_

"_Come on guys," Beck said, watching his horrified girlfriend roll off of where she'd been straddled across his lap. "You could have knocked."_

"He…" Jade stammers, "He knew you were coming?"

All three of their faces go blank as they feel themselves beginning to sweat. They don't know what's worse between having Beck or his feisty girlfriend angry with them, so they all remain silent.

"Did Beck talk about me last night?" She demands, leaning over accusingly to accidentally show more cleavage. Ryder's eyes (along with the others') naturally slip down to her breasts, prompting her to snap her fingers hastily in his face. "Daniels!" She barks, redirecting him to her face, "My eyes are up here… You didn't answer my question."

None of them say a word, but it's only a few seconds before they're saved by the sound of the bell telling them to get to class. When they scurry off in different directions, Jade immediately spots Beck shutting his locker and beginning to walk over to her own scissor-covered door, where he usually waits for her. At this point, the hallway is clear of any other students.

"Hey!" She snaps, walking brusquely towards her boyfriend. "Oliver!"

"Hey, Babe, I was just looking for y—"

"I don't know about _you_," she interrupts him, pushing him up against the lockers with her body, "but I'm feeling really, _really_ turned on right now."

Beck's eyes widen as a grin appears on his face; to what does he owe this insane reward? He immediately links his arms around her waist and leans in for a kiss, which she stops by pressing her two forefingers against his lips.

"Not so fast," she whispers. "What if someone sees us?"

"Janitor's closet," he offers immediately, beginning to feel his pants tighten as she licks her red lips salaciously in front of him.

"And if I take you in the closet," Jade begins, moving his hands to her breasts, "do you _promise_ to feel me up _all over the place_?"

Beck's knees are getting weaker by the second as he nods his head breathlessly, completely mesmerized by his girlfriend. "Good," she says in a way that couldn't possibly be more seductive, before taking his hand and leading him into their usual Hollywood Arts hook-up spot.

Once the door is shut, Beck begins to undo his button down as he turns his attention to Jade. She's taking her time to pull her top off slowly, making it an excruciating process for him to watch as she reveals a few more inches of skin each second.

"Babe," he begs, "we can't skip Sikowitz's _whole class_ again… Come on," he says, placing his hands on hers, "let me help you."

"Don't touch," she immediately orders, prompting him to take his hands off. When her shirt is finally on the ground, the only thing covering her perfect breasts is the black fabric that he swears in his mind he'll rip off as soon as possible. "Stand against the wall."

He's even more turned on by the instructions she's forcing him to comply with, but he has no idea what his girlfriend has in store for him.

"I don't know, Beck," she wanders aloud, tracing a finger across his bare abs as she walks past him in a circle. "I think I change my mind… I don't want anyone to walk in on us or anything."

"No one's gonna walk in, Babe, I swear," he assures, desperate to be touching her again.

"You promise? Last night was…pretty humiliating."

Beck's head falls as he lets out a sigh. "I know, I'm sorry about that. I had no idea they were coming; they didn't even text me to warn me."

She whips around again to face him, her breasts bouncing in her bra as she does. "You didn't, did you?"

He hesitates for just a second. "…No."

"Hmm," she murmurs as she approaches him. When they're close enough, she rubs her body against him erotically, causing him to release an involuntary groan. "What's wrong, Baby?" She breathes into his ear. "I thought you liked the way I…" She pauses to grind her hips against his again, "_move against you_."

Beck can't find a breath to take—much less any words to say—as he remains motionless up against the wall. She intentionally presses her breasts to his chest, squeezing them right in front of him, and she looks up straight into his eyes. "You think I wouldn't find out that you were talking about me to your friends?"

"H-How did you…"

"Maybe next time you want to bragabout your girlfriend to your little buddies," Jade says, bringing her hand up to let him see her lick her palm, "you'll think twice…" She slides her wet hand down his stomach and pauses just below the button of his uncomfortably tight pants.

Beck shakes his head hopelessly. "No, no, Babe, please…keep going."

"Mmm," she ponders, pulling her hand out of his jeans. "Not today."

He watches in agony as she slips her top back on and picks up her Gears of War bag from the floor. "Babe, plea—"

"I hope you learned your lesson," is all she says, teasingly blowing him a kiss before pushing the door open and exiting the closet.

"Dammit," Beck mutters as he hits his head against the back wall. He tries to replay the brief and painful memory of her breathing into his ear, but it only makes him more miserable. He's so in love with her that it hurts, and he wants to slap himself for having ruined what could have been some steamy, middle-of-the-day, janitor's closet fun.

Yeah, he definitely learned his lesson.

* * *

**I probably took that too far. Whoops.**


End file.
